Protecting the Innocent
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Brody hires Tea because he wants to gain custody of Bree and Ryder.
1. Chapter 1

Protecting the Innocent

Brody took a deep breath and then knocked on Tea's office door. He didn't want to be here but Tess had gone too far and he needed to put Bree and Ryder first. Tess couldn't protect them, she wasn't even a person, she was a psychotic fragment of Jessica's fragile mind. He didn't want to hurt Jessica, but she wasn't in any state to take care of her children.

"Brody Lovett, what a surprise? How can I help you?"

"I want to hire you as my attorney. Word is that you're the best lawyer in this town and I want to hire you to help me get custody of Ryder and Liam."

"Of course, but I have to warn you that gaining custody will not be an easy task since you have no biological ties to either one of Jessica's children," Tea stated. She liked to let her clients know what was in store for them to see if they were prepared to fight as hard as she was.

"I know that it won't be easy but I have to try. Somebody's got to protect those children and I have some rights. I adopted both of those kids, that has to count for something."

"It certainly does. I also want to tell you that I don't take cases that I don't think I can win. Your case will definitely be a challenge, but I like a good challenge."

"What is the cost for your services?"

Tea looked at Brody. She knew that he probably didn't make as much money as most of her clients and probably couldn't afford her, but there was something about him that she wanted to defend. He had a passion in his eyes when he talked about Ryder and Bree that she found refreshing. "I'll represent you for free. I need to take some more Pro Bono work."

"Are you sure?" Brody asked.

"Yeah. I could use the good publicity," Tea said.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Are you available to discuss your case tomorrow over lunch - say around 12:30?" Tea asked.

"Of course, I'll meet you here," Brody stated.

Brody left Tea's office feeling Hope for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Brody arrived at Tea's office right on time. Her door was locked so he decided to wait around her office.

Fifteen minutes passed and there still wasn't any sign of her. He was just about to leave when she showed up. She was wearing a black, short dress. She looked amazing except for the bruising that was beginning to appear around her eyes.

"What happened?" Brody asked.

"I got in a fight with my ex Ross. He's got quite the temper on him."

"He hit you? What kind of bastard hits a woman?" Brody asked.

"My ex, but trust me his face looked worse than mine does after I got through with him."

"Do you want to press charges?" Brody asked.

"No, my daughter Dani would never forgive me. She hasn't quite acknowledged how dangerous he is."

"Has he ever hit her?" Brody asked.

"No, Ross may be a lot if things, but he loves Dani and he would never hurt her. Should we go to lunch?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," Brody said as he led the way to his car.

Brody drove to the Palace Hotel. " What's the first step?" Brody asked.

"The first step is serving Jessica."

"When are we going to do that?" Brody asked.

"I'm already ahead of you. She should be getting the papers right about now. I've also requested that the kids be taken into emergency custody until guardianship could be determined."

"Was all that necessary? "

"Jessica's not in control, Tess is and I didn't want her running off with the kids out of fear."

"You're right. Are Bree and Ryder going to foster care until we can determine guardianship?"

"No, I made sure that Vicky was given temporary custody of the kids." Tea answered.

After Brody and Tea finished lunch he drove back to her office. "Get some rest, we start court tomorrow," Tea stated as Brody got into his car.

XOXOXO

Brody was sleeping when he woke up to the pounding on his door. He looked at the clock and it was three a.m.

He opened up the door and saw Jessica standing there.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"Jessica's not here Brody, but I'm certain you already know that," Tess stated.

"What do you want Tess?"

"I came here to give you the chance to do the right thing. I want you to drop the custody suit against Jessica or I'll make you regret the day that you ever got involved with her.

"You're a threat to those kids Tess. I love them and I'm not going to let you hurt them."

"That's what I thought you would say. You want a war...I'll give you a war," Tess said as she stormed out.

Brody tried his best to forget about his ugly confrontation with Tess. He had finally managed to fall back asleep when there was another knock on the door.

He opened the door and saw John Mcbain and Oliver Fish standing there.

"John, what are you doing here?" Brody asked.

"Brody Lovett you're under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Jessica Buchanon," John stated as he placed the handcuffs around Brody's wrist.

"What are you talking about? I just saw Jessica, she was just fine."

"Well she's not fine now. She's in intensive care and I saw the damage that you did to her. You make me sick," John stated.

"I don't know what happened to Jessica, she was fine when she left here."

John and Fish escorted Brody to the station. Once he got there he called Tea.

XOXOXO

"Brody, what happened?" Tea asked as soon as she was escorted to the holding cells.

"Tess came to see me. She asked me to drop the custody suit. When I refused she told me that she would make me pay, the next thing I know John and Fish were arresting me for raping her. I don't know what happened to Jessica, but I swear that I didn't touch her."

"I believe you. I've known abusive men who take what they want and you're not one of them. I don't think that you're capable of hitting a woman, let alone doing the kind of damage, that Jessica is claiming. I've postponed the custody suit for a month until we can sort through this mess. You're arraignment will be tomorrow morning, so try and get your sleep."

"Thanks Tea," Brody stated. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. What had happened to Jessica? Did somebody else hurt her or was Tess so desperate that she hurt herself?

XOXOXO

Tea stayed up all night reviewing Jessica's finances. She had the feeling that she would find everything that she needed to help Brody in those records.

She realized that she was right when she saw that Jessica had wired a million dollars to an off shore account.

She picked up her phone and began to dial the one person she knew could help her uncover the answers. "Todd, it's me Tea...I need you to trace a wire transfer for me," she said as she faxed him all of the information.

"Of course Tea, anything for you but you owe me," he stated as he picked up the fax."I should have the answers for you before the day is over," he added as he hung up the phone.

"Thanks Todd, I knew that you would be able to help me with this."

She knew that she would have to repay Todd for the favor and that it would come at a heavy price, but she needed his resources to uncover the truth about Jessica.

XOXOXO

Tess slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the mirror to see what kind of damage Damion had done.

Her face was blue and swollen from where he had hit her. She looked at the line of stitches on her face and sighed as she realized that it would most likely leave a scar, but the pain that she was feeling would all be worth it once Brody was convicted of attacking her.

"You've made a mistake Tess," the image in the mirror said as the reflection swept her hair up in a bun and put on her glasses.

"Go away Bess, no one wants or needs your opinions."

"You made a foolish mistake when you paid Damion to hurt you. You weren't thinking clearly because you allowed your anger to cloud your judgement."

"You were the one who said that we needed to remove Brody from Jessica's life. My plan accomplished that."

"Your plan is going to be your downfall Tess. You left a paper trail when you transferred that money to him. Sooner or later the police are going to figure out what you have done. I'm afraid that I will need to come out and clean up your mess before Jessica loses her kids," Bess stated as she stepped out of the mirror and pushed Tess in her place.


	3. Chapter 3

Bess picked the lock and let herself into Damion's house. She snuck into his bedroom where he was still sleeping. She pulled out the needle of air and injected it into him in the perfect spot that would kill him.

She watched as he took his last breaths. She didn't particularly like the fact that she had to kill him, but it was a necessary evil in order to protect Jessica.

XOXOXO

"How did you sleep?" Tea asked Brody as she passed him a clean, pressed suit through the bars.

"It was rough...what's this?" Brody asked as he grabbed the suit.

"Your arraignment is in fifteen minutes and I want you to look your best."

"Do you think you can get me out of here?"

"I should be able to, but if you don't get bail, I don't want you to give up, because I won't give up until you are cleared of all charges and are reunited with Bree and Ryder."

"Thanks Tea," Brody said as he changed his clothes.

XOXOXO

"Thank you Tea for everything...I can't believe that you paid my bail," Brody said as he gave her a hug.

"I believe in you Brody and I go to the mats for my clients."

"So what now?" Brody asked.

"Now you take me out to dinner to celebrate. Tomorrow I investigate Jessica's financial records," Tea said.

"Where do you want to go to dinner?" Brody asked.

"The Palace Hotel."

XOXOXO

Todd debated whether or not to knock but he figured he would get more information if he just let himself in. He turned the handle and walked into Damion's apartment.

"Jessica," he gasped as he saw his niece standing over Damion's body.

"It's not what it looks like," Bess said as she placed the empty syringe in her purse.

"Really? Cause it looks like you killed Damion here to cover your tracks. I know that you paid him one hundred thousand dollars. Why would you do that huh Jessica? Did you pay him to beat you up so that you could cry rape?"

"You don't know what you're talking about?"

"I know that you're not my niece Jessica. Hell you're not even the nut job Tess. I know that you're the gatekeeper Bess. Should I call Brody and Tea and fill them in on what a busy girl you've been? Maybe I should call Vicki so she could help you get the help that you need," Todd stated as he pulled out his phone.

"You can, but you're not the only one who knows things. I know that you've been a very busy boy keeping Margaret safe from John. If you want to continue keeping her safe then you'll keep quiet if not Margaret and I will be spending a lot of time together at ST. Ann's," Bess coldly threatened.

XOXOXO

Brody walked into the Palace Hotel with Tea Delgado on his arms. He felt like the luckiest guy in the place as he saw jealousy flashing in the eyes of the men around him.

They ordered Lasagna and French Bread to share as well as a bottle of their champagne.

"What made you decide to become a lawyer?" Brody asked.

"Honestly...I don't know, I've just always been good at arguing and getting my own way and my debate teacher mentioned that I should become a lawyer," Tea replied.

"Have you ever thought of switching sides and becoming a District Attorney?"

"No...I don't think I would like that job very much. I like the challenge of proving that somebody is innocent even when all of the cards are stacked up against them."

"Why did you join the Marines?" Tea asked.

"It was a way for me to escape from home. My mom drank a lot and she had a nasty temper. It's why I need to protect Bree and Riley. I don't want them having the same kind of childhood I had with an unstable mother," Brody explained.

"You're a great guy," Tea said as she held his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" Brody asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun," she said as she grabbed his hand and followed her to the ballroom floor.

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist as she rested her head against his chest. It might be a mistake, but she was falling hard for this man and being in his arms had left her wanting more. She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"Do you want to go back to my hotel room?" She asked him as the kiss had ended.

XOXOXO

"You're bluffing nobody's going to believe anything that you have to say," Todd said.

"John might when I show him this picture of you and Margaret entering your house."

"That photograph could have been taken at any time," Todd retorted.

"Notice the time stamp on the bottom of the picture," Bess pointed out.

"What do you want?"

"Good decision, we're really not all that different. You would do absolutely anything to protect your precious Margaret, while I would do anything to protect Jessica."

"What do you want?" Todd asked again.

"I want you to fly me, Bree and Rider out of this country and I want you to give us a million dollars so that we can start our own life together. Do we have a deal?" Bess asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you want to go back to my hotel room?" Tea asked.

"I would like that very much," Brody said as he grabbed her hand and followed her upstairs to her room.

"Just make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right out," Tea whispered seductively as she headed to the bathroom. She stripped down to her bra and panties and took one last look in the mirror before she headed back to the bedroom.

"You look so beautiful and sexy," Brody whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

She walked up to the stereo and turned on some music and danced her way back to Brody. She pulled him against her and unbuttoned his shirt as they swayed to the music. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

She knelt on her knees before him and placed her mouth around the tip of his penis. She massaged it with her tongue as she took him deeper into her mouth.

"That feels so good, don't stop," he whispered as he let his hand slide through her hair. Tea continued to pleasure him until he let out a moan of pleasure as he released himself into her mouth.

"How was that?" Tea asked as she stood up and wiped the lingering semen from her mouth.

"That was exquisite, now it's my turn to pleasure you," he whispered as he picked her up in his arms as he carried her to the bed.

XOXOXO

"I have no other choice, we have a deal. I'll meet you and the kids at the airport in an hour," Todd said as he left Damion's apartment.

He picked up the phone and called the one person he knew would protect Marty in his absence. "Victor, it's Todd. I need you to take Marty to the Island where she'll be safe and call me when you're gone," Todd stated and then he hung up. Once Marty was safe then he would deal with Jessica.

XOXOXO

"I want you to make sure that this gets into Bo Buchanon's hands," Todd stated as he handed Briggs the sealed envelope.

"I understand sir," Briggs stated as he left the Sun's office building. Todd opened his safe and pulled out his gun. He slipped it in his back pocket and left to meet his niece.

XOXOXO

Brody carried Tea to her bedroom and laid her gently down on the bed. "You're so beautiful," he commented as he ran his finger up and down her smooth skin.

"You're driving me insane, I need you now," Tea pleaded as she arched her back as Brody's fingers toyed with her clit.

"Is this what you need," Brody said as he moved his body over hers and teased her entrance with his throbbing erection.

"Please," Tea whimpered.

Brody deliberately pushed into her as slowly as he could as she arched her back so that she could take more of him inside.

"Stop teasing me and give me what I need," Tea demanded.

"As you wish," Brody stated as he kissed her. He thrusted into her over and over again as she panted for more until she was screaming out his name as they reached their orgasmic high.

"That was fantastic," Tea whispered as she laid in Brody's arms.

"I'm sorry I have to check this," she stated as her phone beeped to let her know that she had a text message.

"Get dressed," Tea ordered as she began to put on her blouse.

"What's wrong?" Brody asked.

"That was Todd. He told me that Bess is attempting to run away with the kids. He wants me to meet him at the airport," Tea explained.

XOXOXO

Todd smiled as he looked at the text that he received from Victor. Victor had informed him that they were in the air and Marty was safe. He deleted the message and stepped out of his car to meet Bess.

He saw her carrying Ryder with Bree by her side.

"Hey Jessica, the pilot's just finishing fueling up. Why don't we get the kids settled on my plane so that we can leave soon," Todd stated as he grabbed Bree's hand.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan," Bess stated as she handed Todd Ryder.

Todd boarded the plane with Bess and the kids as he hoped that Bo had received his package in time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Commish, I was told that you needed to receive this right away," the carrier stated as he handed Bo the Sealed Envelope.

"Thank you," Bo said as he sat at his desk and opened the package.

Inside was pictures of his niece Jessica standing over a body. He pulled out a slip of paper and read:

_"Bess has taken control over Jessica's mind. She killed Damion to cover up the fact that she paid him to rough her up so that she could frame Brody. She's planning on running with the kids. Meet me at Llanview's Private airport and be as discreet as possible otherwise she may hurt more people. -Todd Manning _

"Damnit Jessica," Bo swore under his breath as he stepped out of his office.

XOXOXO

Tea and Brody arrived at the airport. They parked their car and headed into the private jet to see Jessica holding a gun to Todd's head.

"Don't come any closer or I'm going to shoot him. I should have known that he was lying to me," Jessica stated.

"Jessica, where are the kids?" Brody asked as he looked around.

"They're safe with my pilot," Todd explained.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," she threatened.

"No you won't or you would have done it by now. Jessica loves me and I know that she's in there somewhere listening. She's stronger than you, Tess and any of the other nutjob personalities who underestimate her strength," Todd argued.

Bess lowered the gun as she felt a migraine coming on and knew that Jessica was trying to reemerge.

Brody saw his chance and leapt at her. He knocked her to the ground as they struggled for the gun.

XOXOXO

Bo and John parked their car a few feet away from the Jet. They stepped out of their unmarked police car and heard a loud bang, that could only come from a gun, ring through the air.

XOXOXO

Bo and John ran to the Jet as the gunshot rang through the air.

"Is everybody alright?" Bo asked as Brody pulled the gun out of Bess's hand and restrained her.

"Jessica and I are okay," Brody answered as he looked around for Tea.

"Oh god, Tea's been hit," he cried out.

Bo placed the handcuffs around Bess's wrist and read her the Miranda rights as Brody ran to Tea's side. "Don't die on me...I love you Tea Delgado," Brody confessed as he placed his hands over her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

XOXOXO

"How's my niece doing?" Todd asked.

"She's waiting to be transported to ST Ann's to be evaluated. Thank you for getting that envelope to me. I know that Brody will appreciate everything that you did to help clear his name. How's Tea doing?" Bo asked.

"I just got off the phone with Brody. She's in surgery right now...she's got some internal bleeding and he doesn't know if she's going to survive the surgery, but I know that she will. Tea's a survivor and she's not going to let a bullet slow her down any."

"I hope you're right Manning. Listen Bess has handed me a time stamped photograph of you and Marty. I know that you know where she is. I also know that when I send my officers to your house they're not going to find her and I'm going to have to eventually give up the search for her. If you were to hypothetically leave the country to be with Marty...it would be out of my jurisdiction and I wouldn't be able to arrest you for aiding and abetting Marty," Bo said as he crumpled up the photograph in his arms.

"Thanks Bo," Todd said.

"When you hypothetically see Marty tell her that Nora and I are doing everything that we can to clear her name so that she can come home again," Bo said as Todd left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

One week later...

"Hey gorgeous, are you ready to come home with me?" Brody asked as he walked into the hospital room.

"I'm ready, but are you sure that you want to take care of me while I recover."

"I have never wanted anything more. I have everything because of you. You're the reason that I have full custody over Bree and Ryder."

"It wasn't because of me...it was because of Jessica. She's the one who signed away her rights to the kids," Tea stated.

"Yes, but you were the one who dropped the charges against her and I won't forget."

"Jessica was sick when she shot me. She shouldn't go to prison for that. I just wanted her to get help and now she is. Excuse me for one sec..." Tea stated as her phone rang.

"Todd, where are you?" Tea asked.

"Tea, I'm calling to collect on that favor that you owe me," Todd stated.

"What do you want Todd?"

"I need you to clear Marty's name so that Victor, Marty and I can come home," Todd explained.

"I'll get to work right away on clearing Marty's name," Tea stated as she hung up the phone.

"Don't you ever rest?" Brody asked.

"I can't rest when there's innocent people that need my kick-ass services," Tea stated as she kissed Brody.

The End


End file.
